Una carta para ti
by yume25sora
Summary: Ciel trabaja como de costumbre en la oficina de su mansión , sin embargo una muy conocida rubia aparece inesperadamente para decirle que pronto será San Valentín ¿Cuál será el plan de Elizabeth?- Mal summary (Sebastianx fem!Ciel) Fic participe en el concurso: ¡Enviando cartas! Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive.


**Este es un fic para el concurso_¡Enviando cartas! Del foro: Mansión Phantomhive_**

**_Espero que les guste :3_**

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso

Foro: forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/

* * *

_**.**_

_**Una carta para ti**_

.

Sentada frente al escritorio de su oficina, la condesa Phantomhive observaba de manera desafiante unos trozos de papel con encajes y dibujos que estaban colocados sobre la mesa.

Hace un momento atrás, Ciel había estado trabajando tranquilamente como era de costumbre. Desde el último incidente en el que estuvo involucrada como _perro de la reina_, había dejado muchos asuntos pendientes en la compañía, lo que la llevó a encerrarse en su oficina con el fin de terminar lo más rápido posible.

No obstante, un pequeño problema muy familiar y conocido por la Phantomhive apareció sin ningún previo aviso, arruinando de esta manera sus planes para aquel día.

Su prima Elizabeth entró como si nada, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y seguida por su sirvienta.

\- ¡Cieeeeel!- Gritó la muchacha rubia mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la condesa- ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! ¡y Estás tan linda como siempre!

\- Lizzy…Cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras por mi mansión así como así….- Suspiró la peli azul exhausta.

\- ¿Ehh? Pero nunca vienes a jugar conmigo, y eso que tengo muchos vestidos bonitos que quiero que te pruebes – balbuceó la Middleford mientras hacia un puchero.

Tras esas palabras, Lizzy comenzó a reprochar a su prima por lo poco que se veían y el que nunca le escribiera ni una sola carta para saber cómo estaba. Después de todo, para Elizabeth Ciel era casi como una hermana menor. Sin embargo, para la peli azul no era nada fácil ir a donde se le diera la gana, ya que siempre tenía cosas que hacer y su personalidad tampoco contribuía mucho en el acto de sociabilizar y el andar jugando por ahí.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de lidiar con las quejas de la rubia. A través de la puerta de la oficina apareció la silueta oscura de su mayordomo, Sebastian, quien tras disculparse con su ama a causa de su descuido, le solicitó a Elizabeth retirarse para que la Phantomhive pudiera continuar con sus labores administrativos.

\- Espere un momento por favor, Sebastian-san. Hoy no he venido solamente a ver a Ciel, sino que hay algo importante que debo discutir con ella.

Tanto Ciel como Sebastian se miraron confundidos, y este último trató nuevamente de persuadir a la chica para que se fuera. Pero sus insistencias para quedarse allí y hablar con la peli azul, hicieron que la condesa se rindiera y la dejara quedarse.

Lizzy celebró al ver que su querida prima había accedido ante la petición, abrazándola con aun fuerza que antes.

\- ¡! Gracias Ciel!- exclamó eufórica la Middleford- Sin embargo, debo pedirte una cosa más…

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Lizzy?- preguntó Ciel seguido de un nuevo suspiro.

\- Debó pedirle a Sebastian-san que se retire.

Ahora, tanto el mayordomo como su ama estaban aún más desconcertados por las exigencias absurdas de Elizabeth. No obstante, Ciel aceptó de malagana y pidió a su sirviente que se retirara.

Una vez ya sin Sebastian cerca, Elizabeth le pidió a Paula que le entregara un pequeño maletín que había estado trayendo consigo todo ese tiempo. Tras recibirlo, la muchacha rubia sacó con emoción una enorme cantidad de tarjetas con exquisitos detalles y las colocó sobre el escritorio de la Phantomhive.

\- Me imagino que sabes que día es mañana ¿No es así?- interrogó dudosa Elizabeth

\- 14 de Febrero ¿Y que hay con eso?- Respondió Ciel desinteresadamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre el 14 de Febrero?- volvió a cuestionar la rubia

\- Mmm…es la fiesta del Duque Lowler ¿No es así?

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Es San Valentín!

La peli azul quedó atónita al escuchar esa palabra. A sus trece años nunca se había interesado en tan absurda celebración, por lo que olvidó completamente la existencia de aquella fecha.

Lizzy, comenzó a explicar que en los últimos años se había vuelto muy popular el acto de enviar tarjetas tanto a amantes como amigos. Incluso comenzó a nombrar marcas famosas de fabricantes mientras que a su vez le mostraba sus productos.

En resumen, el propósito de Elizabeth Middeford era muy simple. Quería que su prima se animara a escribirle a su gente más cercana, incluyendo a sus sirvientes y a la misma Lizzy.

Ante la tamaña ocurrencia de la rubia, Ciel se negó inmediatamente. No obstante, terminó accediendo como siempre lo hacía con todas las otras ideas de Elizabeth.

La chica le obsequió unas cuantas tarjetas a la condesa, y luego se retiró con la advertencia de estar esperando por una al día siguiente, más un pequeño consejo que fue acompañado por un guiño cómplice y una pequeña risita.

_Dale la que más te guste a Sebastian-san._

Ahora, Ciel se encontraba sola en su oficina. Sentada frente a su escritorio y observando de manera desafiante los trozos de papel decorados que estaban sobre la mesa.

No había forma que ella, la Condesa Phantomhive, conocida como el perro de la reina y dueña de la compañía de juguetes más importante de Inglaterra, hiciera algo tan absurdo como escribir una tarjeta de San Valentín, cuyo único valor era la calidad de los diseños.

Dejó las cartas a un lado y se levantó de su escritorio para observar por la ventana como el resto de sus sirvientes despedían animosamente a su prima.

Definitivamente nunca lo haría.

* * *

Ya llegado el tan nombrado 14 de Febrero. Ciel estuvo casi la mayor parte del día trabajando, con el fin de prepararse tranquilamente para a la Fiesta del Duque Lowler que se celebraría aquella noche.

La peli azul fue vestida por su fiel mayordomo con un hermoso y ostentoso traje color cielo diseñado por Nina Hopkins, como la mayor parte de las vestimentas que utilizaba.

Tras colocarle el vestido, Sebastian comenzó a peinar habilidosamente el cabello de su ama, mientras que ella observaba fijamente a través del espejo los movimientos finos del demonio.

\- ¿Crees que tenga algún sentido este tipo de celebraciones?- preguntó inconscientemente Ciel, refiriéndose al San Valentín.

\- Por supuesto que no ojou...Solo son creaciones absurdas hechas por los humanos y sus emociones- contestó el mayordomo con una sonrisa fría y despreciativa tras terminar el peinado.

\- Las personas pueden llegar a ser muy estúpidas ¿No crees?- sonrió la chica, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

Posteriormente, cuando ya estaban a punto de partir. La Phantomhive les entregó a sus sirvientes un sobre de papel marrón, cuyo contenido iba dirigido a todos ellos; para luego subir al carruaje y desaparecer.

Ninguno de ellos comprendía a que se debía aquel gesto por parte de su ama, y estaban indecisos en si abrir el paquete o no. Hasta que Bard agarró el sobre para espanto de Maylene y Finnian, y sin pensarlo mucho lo rompió para ver que había adentro.

En el interior se hallaban cuatro cartas de papel, cuyos encajes eran sumamente detallados y cada una poseía un dibujo distinto hecho a mano.

En ellas estaban escritas las mismas palabras para cada uno de los sirvientes, solo que cambia el nombre al que iba dirigido.

.

"_Agradezco el trabajo y el esfuerzo que han hecho por mi durante todo este tiempo. Espero poder contar con vuestros servicios en el futuro también, y que sirvan como siempre lo han hecho a la casa Phantomhive"_

_Atentamente, Ciel Phantomhive._

_._

Con tan solo leer esas cuantas palabras escritas con la delicada caligrafía de su ama, los sirvientes comenzaron a llorar jurando a viva voz que servirían a la condesa hasta el fin de sus días. Hasta Tanaka-san se emocionó con la tarjeta, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima de felicidad.

.

.

Por otra parte, Sebastian y la peli azul se encontraban dentro del carruaje encamino a la fiesta.

\- Realmente envidio a esos cuatro- dijo repentinamente el demonio, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué deberías envidiarlos?- preguntó de forma burlona Ciel- Usualmente la situación debería ser al revés.

\- Puede que tenga razón ojou, sin embargo, ellos fueron afortunados de recibir una carta por parte de usted- sonrío galantemente el sirviente.

\- Ni me lo digas, esto fue solo una excepción a causa de Elizabeth. No volverá a ocurrir.

La Phantomhive quitó su vista del mayordomo, para contemplar a través de la ventanilla del carruaje mientras rebuscaba en entre su abrigo. De allí saco una tarjeta perfumada con la fragancia preferida de la condesa, y se la ofreció al demonio sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- No me malinterpretes…Lizzy me dijo que lo hiciera- murmuró tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo de su rostro.

Sebastian sorprendido, recibió la carta de su ama.

Al igual que las otras era una tarjeta sumamente detallada, con encajes de flores a los costados, y dibujos de rosas Sterling alrededor del mensaje, las favoritas de la peli azul. Dentro decía tan solo una breve frase que daba a entender todo lo que sentía aquella princesa solitaria respecto a su fiel perro.

.

"_Sírveme hasta el final."_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_._

El mayordomo sonrió con satisfacción después de leer la tarjeta, para luego sostener la mano de la muchacha y besar el dorso de esta, mientras observaba de manera seductora aquellos puros ojos azulados, con el fin de darle la respuesta a sus palabras.

_Yes, my lady._

_._

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina el fic**

**No quedo muy bien, pero espero que les haya gustado**

**Ya que estaba algo insegura de subirlo así como estaba :P**

**(Mi "editor"-amigo que le mis fics- estaba de vacaciones T-T**

**así**** que no pude recibir su opinión)**

**Gracias por leer !**


End file.
